


Mai on Zukka

by The Rambling Mai (Loopy)



Series: Mai's Ramblings [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, No Bashing, Parody, Zero Punctuation - Freeform, and making up what she doesn't know, and sometimes lying just for her amusement, just mai interpreting everything in the worst possible light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/The%20Rambling%20Mai
Summary: Mai's secret thoughts on all the Avatar ships- and you know the funny is coming when the driest, most critical personality in the show decides to let it all out! Everything Avatar is analyzed and described in the most ridiculous way possible! A fandom classic!Today, Mai reviews the empirically sexiest pairing: ZUKKA!!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Mai's Ramblings [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989946
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Mai on Zukka

**Mai on... Zukka!**

"They say that opposites attract, but there's a lot to be said for similarities as well, as demonstrated by the smoking hot friendship between Sokka and Zuko.

"Sokka grew up in a loving snow-logged household with a mommy and a daddy and a cute little sister and everyone got along and functioned like normal people and so when he developed an inferiority complex out of the blue he forever put to rest the theory that all a person's problems are caused by traumatic childhoods BUT DON'T WORRY I'M STILL HERE TO BACK THAT UP. Sokka more than anything wanted to be a HOT warrior worthy of his father's attentions but since he already had his father's attentions he could get away with pelting people with snowballs OOH SO COLD and weapon-specializing with a boomerang of all the various implements of war. The amount of work he put into even those tactical choices is best illustrated by the fact that he never once won a snowball against his sister even when she wasn't Waterbending. The Spirits must have figured Sokka was getting away with too much INCLUDING HIS UNFAIR HOT LOOKS and so sent some Firebenders to kill his mommy BOO HOO YOU LOST A PARENT JOIN THE CLUB and prompted his father to go sailing to war without his deadweight offspring.

"At the same time Zuko was having a real go at a HOT psychological quagmire between getting verbally lashed by his father, abandoned by his loving BUT COMPLETELY MISGUIDED mother, tortured by his sister, and ignored by the absolute love of his life OH I WONDER WHO THAT WAS in what he insists was a parade of misfortune that is the reason he spent most of his HOT teenage years picking on people smaller than him. Zuko as we all know eventually suffered from his own HOT looks getting hit with some major sexy-karma backlash and also got sent out to prove his MANLY worth against a hundred-year-old man with a penchant for running and hiding from Firebenders. But before he could discover that his target was in fact a small hairless boy with a penchant for running from Firebenders, he had to fight the boy's MANLY warrior-protector OH WAIT FORGET THAT IT'S JUST SOKKA.

"The two were much too busy trying to look MANLY and competent in battle for whatever members of their family they thought actually cared to really bond with each other or even form much of a rivalry, but after a while Zuko realized his father was always going to think of Azula as the more MANLY sibling so he ran away to go hang out with people who were shorter and wimpier than him so of course he ended up with the Avatar and of course OF COURSE wound up bonding with Sokka and going on MANLY adventures with him. They went to Alcatraz to free Sokka's father from imprisonment ON NO NOTHING SYMBOLIC ABOUT THAT and proved that they weren't complete HOT idiots by actually learning a little something from each other like staying positive and not over-planning and trusting to hope and making sure your escape-vehicle can't be stopped and dropped into a boiling lake OOPS I GUESS THEY FORGOT SOMETHING. In the end, they had to get saved by their girlfriends YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THAT BY THE WAY and afterward stuck to their place as the wimps who should stay out of the way. But at least they became buddies and give each other positive encouragement all the time now and pretend they still don't have daddy issues. And they continue to look hot TOGETHER OR SEPARATE IS FINE I'M NOT PICKY for their more competent female friends. 

"I'd say something more, but that last mental image is occupying too much of my attention."


End file.
